ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 12: Putting On A Show
(The movie resumes at the Power Plant.) * Jonathan Lebowitz: Welcome back to Raven: The Little Mermaid in historic Philadelphia. We're about halfway through this movie and, Jonny, one obstacle is dominating the night. * Jonny Moseley: Yeah, Joe. They say "Everything is bigger in Philly.". Well, nothing's bigger this year than the Hourglass Drop. (Skips to more digested runs.) * Jonny Moseley: (voiceover) In the last few minutes, we saw two more knocked out here - Anti-Recess Legion's Kojak... * Kareem Nugent and Franke Sisto: Ooh! / Oh! * Jonny Moseley: (voiceover) ...and an Anti-Recess Scientist, Dr. Lazenby. * Nick Verderosa: Oh! * Jonny Moseley: (voiceover) So far, more than half the field has gone out on this one obstacle. (The scene then cuts to a pool at The University of Delaware. The date is July 23, 2011. Padwy, dressed as a pirate, is sitting on a lounge near it with a storybook in her hands. Mia, in her mermaid outfit, Daala (with her wetsuit and flippers resembling Flounder) and Sebastian the crab are in the pool. Boyan has seagull wings and Olivia has octopus tentacles. Brhea and Gaale were on a wooden boat that they had made. Padwy looks at the viewer.) * Padwy: Good. There you are. Now, we can start. (She opens the book.) * Sebastian: Uh, Padwy. That story was made a long time ago. How did you know this one? * Padwy: (shows the pictures and words to them) Well, you see... you see all of these words right there? Well, those are the words that tell the story and I'm gonna read them to you while you act. * Daala: Well, I know these pictures. Yeah, there's a picture of what Mia looks like: Ariel. * Padwy: Uh-huh. We see in this story, there's a lot of words about things that live underwater. (to the viewer) Do you know any things that live underwater? Yeah. A lot of animals and things live underwater, like, well, there's sharks, whales, turtles... OK. Now, in this story, I want you to listen for the words that describe things living underwater. And this story is called Ariel and the Secret Grotto. * Mia: You guys ready? (They agree and get into their positions.) OK, here we go. (They start their act. Padwy reads the story. The actors in the pool perform the things they do as she reads the story.) * Padwy: Once, in the days when the mermaid princess, Ariel, was still young, and she knew the sun only as a glowing flower glimpsed far away through the vast, blue sea, her best friend, Flounder, swam to her palace garden. * Daala: Pssst, Ariel. I found something I think you ought to see. * Mia: Why, what is it, Flounder? * Padwy: The little fish twirled with excitement. * Daala: That's just it. I don't know. I've never seen anything like it before. * Padwy: Ariel followed the curious fish. Far away from the palace, a dark shape rose before them. * Mia: Oh, Flounder. It's a sunken ship! I've always wanted to explore one. * Padwy: She swam to a porthole and peered in. Something silvery glittered back at her. * Mia: I'm going in. * Padwy: Ariel squeezed through the open porthole. Inside, she found a treasure trove of artifacts from the human world. There were clocks and candlesticks, paintings and mirrors, even a china figure that danced when Ariel turned the key. (turns the page) The little mermaid darted from treasure to treasure. * Mia: Isn't this wonderful? * Padwy: Flounder flipped his fins as she held up a fish hook. * Daala: Gee, Ariel. That looks sharp. Uh, maybe we shouldn't be in here. * Mia: What a scaredy-fish. There's nothing to worry about. * Padwy: Suddenly, a porthole swung open. * Sebastian: Ariel! I have looking everywhere. * Padwy: It was Sebastian, the Royal Court Composer. * Mia: I'm sorry, Sebastian, but look! Isn't this place fantastic? * Padwy: The tiny crab shook his claw in disapproval. * Sebastian: You shouldn't be in there, child. Ships like these, from the human world, they are nothing but trouble! * Mia: But Sebastian, how can something so beautiful be bad? * Padwy: He hopped onto a sea chest. * Sebastian: Humans use thse ships to sail across the sea. * Padwy: He pointed to the sea hook. * Sebastian: And they use these to catch fish. Humans are barbarians! (Padwy turns another page.) * Mia: You sound just like my father. * Padwy: Ariel whirls away and puts on a beaded necklace, smiling at her reflection in the mirror. * Sebastian: Humans are dangerous. That is why King Triton forbids contact with the human world and that includes human things! * Padwy: Flounder came to Ariel's defense. * Daala: Aw, Sebastian. We were just looking. * Sebastian: Don't tell me. Looking leads to wanting and that leads to trouble. * Padwy: Ariel held up a shiny candlestick. * Mia: But it must be such a wonderful world - to create such wonderful things. If only I were 15. I'd go up to the surface and see for myself. * Sebastian: That is nonsense, Ariel. You know that even if you're old enough, you can only go up there once, on your 15th birthday. Don't even think such a thought. I'm your teacher. If your father heard you talking like that, I'd be one cracked crab! * Padwy: Sebastian shooed Ariel and Flounder away from the ship, but as she left, Ariel snatched up a jewelled hairprin and hid it in her hands. (turns another page) When Ariel returned to her room, she turned the hairpin over and over. The jewels sent a rainbow of coloured lights dancing across the castle walls. * Mia: I don't see how anyone who makes such beautiful things can be all bad. * Padwy: So, in spite of her father's rule, Ariel was determined to learn more about the human world. (turns another page) (In a hotel in Virginia, Boyan was on TV with Lamar watching it with Bryal and Hadan at the police station. He faces the screen and Eljam is speechless. The voice speaking on TV is Papa Rainbow from a loudspeaker.) * Boyan: (on TV) Who is this? * Voice on TV: I had a vision of world without superheroes. The mob ground out a little profit. The police tried to shut them down one block at a time and it was so boring. I've had a change of heart. I don't want Mr. Elliott spoiling everything, but why should I have all the fun? Let's give someone else a chance. If James Elliott isn't dead in 60 minutes, then, I blow up a hospital. (It then cuts to the police station. Hadan and Adluk talk to the officers of the plan.) * Hadan: I want you to call in every officer. Tell them to head to their nearest hospital and start evac and search. Call the transport authority, school board, prisons. Get every available bus down to a hospital. The priority is Virginia General! Wheel everybody out of that place now! You, you and you. Come with me. * Officer: Where are we going, sir? * Adluk: To get Eljam. Category:Scenes Category:Raven: The Little Mermaid